Why rewrite
by Thecakeluver
Summary: Three new chipettes come to school and the chipmunks start dating them. This is making beittany and her sisters hearts break so they changed their appearence. The chipmunks get worried and try to figure out whats going on.Bad summary but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Eleanors POV:

it was a nice and sunny day in los angelus. Me,my sisters and the chipmunks were in english class bored. We were learning letiture and all that stuff. We thought this day was going to be awful but our luck came by the door knocking. Everyone in the room sighed in happiness and in tiredness. She opened the door and looked down to find three female chipmunks."oh come in." The teacher said. Then the three girls came into the classroom and jumped on the desk. everyone was looking at them but the chipettes shot them a glare."everyone we have some new students. This is jessie.." She said while pointing to the first chipette. Jessie was a dark furred chipette with green eyes. She had on a baby blue shirt with a purple skirt and a black open jacket. Her hair has down and wavy with a small part of her hair braided. Her bangs were swept across her face so everyone can see her eyes."this is sasha.." She then pointed to the tall chipette. Sasha had jeanettes fur color but had black hair. Her eyes were a darkish orange color. Ahe had glasses similar to jeanettes but green. She wore a green shirt with a black shoulder lengthed open jacket with a rainbow skirt. Her hair was down and wavy. Her bangs covered part of her left eye. "And lastly this is alex." Alex had the same fur as eleanor but had choculate brown hair With darkish pink eyes. Her hair was in two pig tails like eleanors but had curls at the end. Her bangs were just above her face with a curl at the end and a curl on the side. She wore a pink striped shirt with a red skirt.

the chipettes caught the chipmunks staring at them lovinly. They were jealous because they really like the chipmunks, no...they LOVE the chipmunks with all their heart. The teacher told them that they can sit next to the chipettes. The new girls grinned and walked to their desks. They looked over to the chipettes still with the grin and the chipettes gave them a glare. The bell rung for everyone to go to lunch so everyone gathered their things and left. But the new chipettes grabbed the chipettes by their wrists tightly and turned them around."are you guys going to welcome ua to the school or just be dummies?" Jessie said. then the chipettes got out of their grip and shot them an angry glare.

"why would we help you. After what you did...no way so leave us alone." Brittany said then she and her sisters left. Then jessie got an idea.

"hey why don't we ask out the chipmunks?" She said.

"Ya so we can make the chipettes jealous. Nice idea jess." Sasha said.

"thank you sasha."

"well what are we waiting for lets ask them out." Alex said. Her sisters nodded and left for lunch.

-lunch-

the chipettes were sitting with the chipmunks talking about the new girls. Well the chipmunks were,the chipettes stayed silent. They didn't like anybody that talked the new girls. Then jessie and her sisters jumped on the table and sat next to the chipmunks."hey can we talk to you guys in private?" Jessie asked the chipmunks.

"uh...sure." Simon said. Then jessie and her sisters dragged the chipmunks to the far end of the cafeteria.

"ugh...i swear. What if jessie and her sisters ask out the chipmunks?" Brittany said.

"i know. I love simon with all my heart and we all know they are just trying to get us back." Jeanette said.

"we know jeanette. I love alvin with all my heart to. All we have to do is-" but got cut off by the excited chipmunks.

"guys guess what just happened?" simon asked.

"what." Me and my sisters said.

"ok jessie and her sisters asked us out and we said yes." Alvin said. Then our happy turned into saddness and disapointment. But the chipmunks didn't notice.'_why jessie? Why did you do this to me? You now ruined my chances with alvin.'_ Brittany thought. She felt a tear run down her furry cheek. Eleanor and jeanette also felt a tear run down their cheeks. They bothed looked at brittany and brittany looked at them. They thought the same idea and left. The chipmunks didn't notice because they were to busy daydreaming. Ayway on the way out they bumped into jessie and her sisters.

"so did you enjoy us asking out the chipmunks?" Alex said.

"no. you guys are ruining our lives. Now we don't stand a chance with them." i said.

"we know. Thats the point. Now you guys will never be with them." sasha said. We started tearing up and pushed them to the side and ran to the bathroom. They landed with an 'oof' and started to pretend cry. The chipmunks ran to their side.

"what happened?" Alvin asked.

"brittany and her sisters told us that we are idiots and that we are so stupid to have you nice kind boys. They told us that we were no good for you guys. Then they pushed us down on the floor and told us to stay away from you guys. Then they left." Jessie said. The chipmunks put an arm around them and let them cry on their chests.

"shh...we'll go talk to them and handle this situation." Theodore said.

"thanks teddy." alex said. Thw chipmunks smiled and left to find the chipettes. When they left the new girls grinned and knew that their plan had worked.

-hallway-

alvin and his brothers were roamming the hallways until they found the chipettes by their put on their serious face and marched to them."oh hey guys?" brittany said.

"don't hey guys us. Why did you do that to jessie and her sisters?" Alvin said.

"what are you saying?"

"Were saying that you called them idiots and that they are no good for us." Theodore said.

"no we didn't. They made fun of us." Jeanette said.

"oh really. Their not stupid or idiots. Maybe you guys are the stupid idiots. They are good for us. Maybe you three idiots are no good for us." Simon said. They started to tear up.

"but-" eleanor started but got cut off.

"JUST STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!" The chipmunks said. Then they pushed the girls against their lockers and stomped away angery. The chipettes started to cry.

"i'm going home." Brittany mumbled loud enough for her sisters to hear.

"me too." eleanor and jeanette said. They then slammed their lockers and ran home crying. When they came home claire noticed them running to their room so she followed. when she reached the room she found them crying on their pillows.

"girls whats wrong?" Claire asked. The chipettes sat on their pillows and looked at claire.

"new students came to the school and stole the chipmunks from us. They lied to the chipmunks about us hurting them and they came to us and hurt our feelings. They said that were stupid idiots and that were no good for them. They then pushed us agaist the lockers and stomped away. We ran home crying and here we are." Jeanette explained. me and my sisters started to cry more.

"awwww..ok. Here lets make a deal,if the chipmunks ignore you or keep being mean to you i will do anything it takes to make you happy."

"thanks claire." I said.

"No problem guys." Then claire left. We hope that the chipmunks won't do any harm to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittanys POV:

its sunday and all week the chipmunks have been ignoring and yelling at us. They only talk to the new girls and not us,its like were ghosts to them. So on friday we asked claire to take us to the mall on sunday and todays the day. Me and my sisters decided to change our appearence because of how the chipmunks are acting around us. We thought things will get better over the week but we were wrong. Anyways we're at the mall looking at the chipmunks clothing store. Me and my sisters were looking near the darker a couple minutes of looking eleanor found a outfit."hey britt is this a cool outfit?" Eleanor asked. She found a dark green shirt that went above her belly button with a black leather jacket and a small chain hanging from the left pocket. She also had a black skirt to go with it.

"nice choice ellie." I said. Then jeanette found a outfit. She found a black short sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved lace shirt that went to her wrist and went around her middle and ring finger. She added a red and black plaid skirt. She also got black glasses with black lenses.

"what about this britt?" Jeanette asked me. I gave her a thumbs up. Then i found a good outfit and showed it to my sisters. I found a red shirt that just covers my chest with a black leather jacket over with a small chain on the right pocket. I added a pink ruffle skirt with a black zebra pattern with a black lace on the first two ruffles. I also added a black lace glove with a little white bow.

"ok now that we have our clothes we should now do a new hair style. I can get mine in red and you guys could get and we can get tips." My sisters nodded in agreement. then claire paid for our clothes and we then headed to the hair salon. We whe arrived the woman at the counter reconized us and told us that this visit is free since we're famous.

"ok brittany mrs. Calley will take mrs. J will take you and eleanor mrs. Smith will take you." the woman said. We nodded and went to our assigned lady.

"hello brittany what do you want today?" Mrs calley said.

"i want my hair red and want black tips." nodded and went to work.

"hello jeanette what do you want?" Mrs.J asked.

"um...i want my hair dyed black with dark blue tips." Jeanette said.

"ok." Then Mrs.J got started.

"hi eleanor what would you like today?" asked.

"oh i would like my hair black with dark green tips." Eleanor said.

"ok lets get started." Then she got started on eleanors hair. After an hour and a half they were done and they looked in the chipmunk sized mirror. They looked hot and dark with their new hair style. They then left the mall and went home.

-the next morning-

Today was the day that we can show off our new looks. We woke up at 6:45...well my sisters did. It took them another 7 minutes just to wake me up. I finally got up and we got dressed in our outfits. Once we were done we ate breakfast. We left a note for claire,went through the doggie door and walked to school. We arrived 20 minutes early and went to our lockers. But what we didn't notice is that the chipmunks were staring at us. They were probably thinking '_who are those girls at the chipettes lockers?'_ the bell rung and that meant that first period was starting in a few minutes so we closed our lockers and headed to class. But i dragged my sisters to the music room."britt what are we doing here?" Jeanette asked.

"oh well for everyone to notice our new looks i was wondering if we could sing a song." I suggested. My sisters put a grin on their face and nodded. We then jumped on the stage and on one of the their were some people by the instruments so i whispered the song were doing,they nodded and we began to sing 'circus by brittany spears.' but what we didn't know is that their was someone recording our performance and that the speakers were on so everyone can hear us.

_[brittany]_

There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe

Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

J+E:(oh, oh)

I'm like the ringleader

I call the shots

J+E:(call the shots)

I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot

J+E:(make it hot)

When I put on a show

(We started to see people coming in and then we saw the chipmunks jump on the piano and have a surprise look on their faces to See us in our new appearence.)

_[eleanor:]_

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

(Me and eleanor took off our jackets and tossed it to the side while jeanette took off her glasses and threw them on my started to cheer and the chipmunks started to smile but we ignored then started to sway our hips while running our hands down our body.)

_[all__:]_

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

_[jeanette:]_

There's only two types of guys out there,

Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared

So baby I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship, so beware -(when she said ship they all snapped.)

I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots.

I'm like a fire cracker,

I make it hot when I put on a show.

_[eleanor]_

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

B+J:(hah, hah, hah)

_[all:]_

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

Just like a circus

eleanor:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

Let's go..

brittany:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Let me see what you can do..

jeanette:(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

I'm running this.

Yeah, like what..?

_[all:]_

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)

Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do

Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor

Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)

after we were done we bowed and saw everyone cheering and three surprised chipmunks. we saw the guy grinning at his phone. He probably put it on youtube but we didn't care,We loved the attention. Then we heard someone clear their throat and the cheering died down. We turned to see standing at the entrance."girls if you don't mind,could you please put back on your jackets and glasses." said But people complained.

"awww..come on i think brittany looks hot like that." A guy said.

"ya and i think eleanor looks cute without her jacket on." A girl said.

"ya. Come on jeanette looks awesome without her glasses." Another girl said.

"no put them on now so i can get to my point." My sisters sighed then put on our jackets and jeanette put on her glasses."ok well since the pep ralley is coming up in two weeks and i thought that the chipettes can perform but s-" but got cut off.

"uh...no. We used to be the chipettes but we are now called the darkettes." I said.

"ok...well since the chipmunks are performing i thought that you two could work together." Then we all had wide eyes.

"WHAT!" We yelled. The bell rung and everyone headed for first period. Me and my sisters groaned. Then we saw ryan and his pals come over to us.

"hey do you guys wanna hang out at lunch today?" Ryan said.

"ya why not." Jeanette said with a grin.

"cool. Hop on and i will give you a ride to first period."

"cool." We said then jeanette and eleanor hopped on ryans shoulder while ryan gave me a lift to his head. then we left for class and we felt ryans buddies eyes on us but we didn't care.

-chipmunks-

"guys did you see the chipettes?" Theodore asked surprisingly.

"ya and let me tell you they looked hot." Alvin said.

"yes but alvin we're dating jessie and her sisters not the chipettes." Simo. Pointed out.

"yes i know Si but why did they change their look? I mean i like it but not as much as how they looked before."

"well maybe we can ask them after school since its a half day." Theodore said.

"ok well lets go to class." Then they all headed to first period.

-lunch-

we were with ryan,the jocks and the cheerleaders. We were all talking about our new look."dudes you guys look so hot in your new outfits." a jock named jack said.

"thank you jack." me and my sisters said.

" and when you and eleanor threw your jackets off and jeanette threw her glasses off...that was so awesome." A cheerleader named maddie said. We just smiled at her and started eating our lunch.

"you guys are so hot that if i was a chipmunk i would date all three of you." Another jock named gavin.

"wow." I said surprised. The bell rung and we all headed home since its a half day. But ryan gave us his phone number then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

With the chipmunks-

"ok i have no detention today so now we can figure out why they changed." alvin said.

"ok." Simon said. But they saw the darkettes walking past them and brittany was talking on the phone while jeanette and eleanor were talking. Then brittany got off the phone and eleanor spoke.

"who was on the phone" eleanor asked.

"ryan...he sad that gavin,jack and kevin want to go out with us." Brittany said.

"and you said...?"

"no because there not our type. Sure i like sporty guys but their too much of a pervert."

"Well duh...today maggie said they were looking under our skirts." Jeanette said. Then the darkettes starting saying eww and brittany coughed perverts. Then they laughed all the way home. The chipmunks started getting mad because ryan and his pals have been peeking under their skirts and thats just wrong. So they followed the chipettes to claires house. They arrived at the chipettes house 10 minutes after the chipettes arrived. They walked quietly through the doggie door and they walked upstairs to each chipette room and heard quiet crys. So they split up to their friends room and peeked through the cracked door and saw their best friend hugging a chipmunk sized picture frame while crying.

-with alvin-

he was watching brittany cry while holding a chipmunk sized picture frame. he even heard her say..."i miss you. I want us to be together once again." She then traced a face on the picture with her finger."i wish you can be with me and my sisters.i miss you mom and dad." She put that picture on her dresser then pulled another picture from her pillow. It was a picture of her and jessie when they were younger smiling and holding hands. She started to get angry and started to breath heavily while looking at the picture. "You did this to us. and i will never forgive you for what you did." She then fisted her right paw and punched the picture leaving cracks. Then she threw the picture on the floor hard making the frame break. brittany then jumped on the window cile and hopped out the window and walked to her back yard and sat in the grass. Alvin was surprised at what happened. So he walked into the room and flipped over the frame to see brittany and a random girl holding paws. They both looked like they were 4 or 5. He took a picture with his phone and headed back home.

-with simon-

he was watching jeanette cry while holding a chipmunk sized picture frame."i want you with me. Why did this have to happen, we miss you guys and want you back." Jeanette said while looking at the picture of her parents and sisters all smiling."mom,dad i love you and i wish you were here with me and my sisters." She put the picture on her dresser and pulled out a picture of her and sasha smiling and having an arm around eachother. "And it's all because of you. If it wasn't for you we could have never been in that orphanage. I really hate you!" She then punched the picture and threw it against the other side of the room wall. She began to breath heavily and jumped out of the window to the backyard to see brittany lying in the grass so she joined. Simon was shocked at what jeanette did. He went into her room and flipped the picture over. It was her and a girl about 4 or 5 smiling. he took a pic and headed home.

-with theodore-

he was looking at eleanor cry and it hurt him to see her cry. He then saw her look at the picture and say..."i want you back...i want us to be a family once again before they put us in the orphanage on purpose. I hate them. But love you mom and daddy." She then put the picture on her dresser and pulled out another picture of her and alex smiling at the camera."its all your fault and i wish you were never born!" Eleanor yelled then smashed the photo and threw it on the floor. She ran to the window and jumped out to the backyard to see her two sisters lying in the grass so she joined them to was confused and shocked at what happened so he went into her room and saw a photo of her and a girl around 4 or 5 smiling. So he took a pic and went home.

-chipettes-

"why do they have to ruin our lives? All we did was help out and they treated us like because of jessie and her sisters we got put in the orphanage." Brittany questioned.

"i know write. And since the chipmunks are dating them we can't hang around them. Its like were ghosts to the chipmunks and targets to the new chipettes. I hate my life." jeanette said.

"tell me about it. I want mom and daddy to come back." Eleanor said.

"us to ellie..us to." Brittany said.

-chipmunks-

"guys what was all that smashing and yelling about. I'm starting to worry about them mostly brittany." Alvin said.

"i know. I wonder who they were talking about? I heard eleanor yell i hate you and punch the picture of her and a girl." Theodore said. He then pulled up the photo and so did simon and alvin.

"Who are those girls?" Simon questioned.

"i don't know but we have to figure it out some how. All we know is that they hate jessie and her sisters,they miss their parents,they were put in the orphanage when they were 5 or 6, and they have changed their appearence." Alvin said.

"well if we pull all those clues together they might bring up something. and we have to keep a close eye on them at all times." The boys nodded and went to the den. They hope they can figure it out someway somehow.

* * *

**i know it's short but i wanted it to be short because i'm tired and last night i stayed up until 5 so i am really tired so goodnight and i will update !:)**


	4. Chapter 4

-the next day-

the chiomunks got up and got dressed. They still wondered about yesterday when the darkettes yelled stuff at a picture. So today they are going to have a little talk with them before first bell. They hope they can get it out of them."ok guys heres the plan...we pull the darkettes into the janitors closet and make them talk. If we don't get anything then we will do something else." Alvin said.

"ok..well lets get going so we have time to talk." Theodore said. alvin and simon nodded and headed out the doggie door to school. On their way out they spotted jeanette and eleanor talking but saw no brittany. Then brittany ran outside without her black leather jacket on. She was holding it in her paw while running to her sisters.

"well thanks for waiting up." Brittany said sarcasticly. Jeanette and eleanor rolled their eyes.

"well it took you long enough to get ready." eleanor said.

"ya well i had to put my sheets in the washing machine because you poured water all over it to wake me you guys rushed me. I didn't even have time to put on my jacket."

"well you do now." Brittany sighed and put her jacket on.

"oh and claire is picking us up early today when we are in music." Jeanette said.

"why?" Brittany questioned.

"Because we have to meet with dave and the chipmunks so we can practice our songs for the pep rally next friday. And for the concert that is next month."

"oh well lets get going." Then brittany caught sight of three toy skatboards."hey instead of walking we can ride these to school...here." Brittany handed a skateboard to her sisters and they all grinned. They put the skatboards down and started riding to school. The chipmunks started walking a little faster to school so they have more time.

-school-

the chipmunks finally arrived and went strait to their lockers. They put their stuff away and headed for the darkettes lockers. They saw the Darkettes talking to ryan and his buddies. Then they saw the darkettes pull out a picture and hand it to ryan. Him and his buddies saw it and handed it back to the girls. then ryan and his buddies said by and they left. Then the darkettes put the photos in their locker and closed their lockers. Then the chipmunks grabbed their arms and pulled them into the janitors closet."ow..hey let go." The chipmunks let go of their arms and theodore jumped up and locked the door."why are we in here?" Brittany asked.

"we want to know why you guys changed your look and why you hate jessie and her sisters?" Simon asked them.

"you guys wouldn't understand or believe us."

"What wouldn't we understand or believe you guys?" Alvin asked.

"well when we were young jessie and her sisters hurt us and their trying to get us back." Jeanette said.

"you know what?...your right we wouldn't believe you. How could you say that about them. They are nice girls and need to be treated with respect instead of insults." Then something inside brittany snapped.

"YOU GUYS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR LIFE! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN OUR PAST THAT CAUSED THIS TO HAPPEN." Brittany yelled. The chipmunks flinched at her outburst. Then eleanor jumped and unlocked the door and the darkettes left with three mad and confused chipmunks. The darkettes went strait to the bathroom and sat on the floor crying until lunch. They then heard the lunch bell go off and headed to lunch to meet up with ryan,his buddies/the jocks and the cheerleaders.

"guys where have you been the teachers were worried sick." Ryan said.

"in the bathroom crying." Jeanette said while whipping a tear from her furry face.

"why?"

"Because the chipmunk were being mean to us and um...i'll whisper it." Brittany said. She then jumped on ryans shoulder,jeanette jumped on jacks shoulder and eleanor jumped on gavins shoulder. They whispered what also happened and a secret they have been keeping from the chipmunks. When they finished they jumped off their shoulders and found that their face was shocked so the darkettes picked up a grape and got ready to throw it when they were going to yell their secret. Then they began to yell..."THERE YOUR CO-" but cut off by the darkettes throwing a grape at their eyes."ow!" Jack said while holding his eye.

"well..we don't want anybody to know our secret." Eleanor said.

"ok...well can you never do that again?" Ryan asked.

"ok." The darkettes said. The guys sighed and ate their lunch. 15 minutes later the bell rung and its time to go to their next class. The darkettes,ryan,his buddies,the cheerleaders the chipmunks and jessie and her sisters have music so they went to music class.

-music-

"ok everyone since its tuesday i decided to let a few people sing a song. So who wants to go first?" The teacher spoke. Then brittany got an idea and whispered her idea to ryan and he grinned. He raised his hand."ok ryan you and your friends can go first." They nodded. Ryan,the cheerleaders,the jocks and the darkettes went up on stage. ryan told the guys what to play.

"guys can you do the beat of low by flo rida?" Ryan band nodded."then play it..right now. LETS GO!" Then the band started to play the beat of low by flo rida ft.t pain.

_[gavin]_

Mmmmmmmm

Let me talk to 'em

Let me talk to 'em

Mmmmmmm -(the darkettes started to unzip their jackets. once it was off they put it above their head and twirled it in a circle.)

Let me talk to 'em

C'mon!

(They then threw their jackets aside and everyone cheered.)

_[ryan and his buddies:]_

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was looking at her

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Them baggy sweat pants

And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey) - (the darkettes and cheerleaders smaked their booties.)

She hit the floor (she hit the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low -(everyone started going down but the darkettes And cheerleaders twisted while going down.)

_[ryan]_

I ain't never seen something that'll make me go

This crazy all night spending my doe

Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go

Them birthday cakes they stole the show

So sexual

She was flexible professional

Drinking X&O

Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa

Did her thing seen shawty get low

Ain't the same when it's up that close

Make it rain I'm making it snow

Work the pole I gotta bank roll

I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes

I'm in to that I love women exposed

She threw it back at me I gave her mo

Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

_[Chorus (gavin&kevin)]_

_[Ryan]_

Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing

Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown

Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)

Now that's three grand

What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man

I'm dealing rubber bands

That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders

I knew it was over

That heny and Cola got me like a soldier

She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her

So lucky on me I was just like clover

Shawty was hot like a toaster

Sorry but I had to fold her

Like a pornography poster

She showed her

_[Chorus (gavin&kevin)]_

_[Ryan]_

Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the money

Little mama took my cash

And I ain't want it back

The way she bent that back

Got all them paper stacks

Tattoo above her crack

I had to handle that

I was zoned in sexy woman

Let me show it make me want it

Two in the morning I'm zoned in

Them rosee bottles foaming

She wouldn't stop

Made it drop

Shawty dipped that pop and lock

Had to break her off that guap

Gal was fine just like my glock

_[Chorus (gavin&ryan)]_

when they were finished the cheerleaders were in the jocks arms and the darkettes were on ryans cheered then the phone rang,the teacher got it."hello...yes...yes of course...thank you...bye." Then she faced the class."chipmunks,darkettes you have early dismissal so you may go." They nodded and the darkettes put on their jackets and they all left. When they got in the hallway they saw dave waiting to pick them up.

"um..dave wheres claire?" Jeanette asked. dave looked up from his phone and looked at the darkettes surprised but shook it off.

"she is still at couldn't make it because she had to take over another persons shift." Dave said.

"oh lets go." Brittany said kinda sad. On their way out dave whispered something to the chipmunks that were on his shoulder.

"what happened to the chipettes?"

"we'll tell you later." Alvin said.

"ok." Then they got in the car. Dave in the drivers seat while the chipmunks and darkettes are in the backseats. The ride was silent with music playing. During the ride brittany pulled out a photo from her chipmunk sized bookbag. It was a picture of her parents hugging her and her sisters and smiling at the camera. It was taken the day before they got put in the orphanage which is today. She just stared at the photo and began to cry silently. Jeanette and eleanor tried to hold back the tears but couldn't so they cried silently as well. Alvin noticed this and wanted to go over their and comfort her but he knew she would just yell at them and blame everything on jessie and her sisters so he didn't bother. Brittany ripped a peice of paper from her notebook and got a pen and wrote down...

_~todays the day. I miss them and want them back in our lives. Brittany~_ she then handed it to jeanette and eleanor. They read it and felt nore tears running down their face.

_~we know britt but we can't do anything about it. We just gotta let it go or at least try to. jeanette and eleanor~ _they handed it back to brittany and she read it.

_~ok. Brittany~_ brittany then crumbled up the peice of paper and threw it to the other side where the chipmunks were but she didn't care because today she just wanted to forget the day when their parents put them in the orphanage. 10 minutes past and they finally arrived at daves place. Dave opened the door and the darkettes hopped out and walked to the front door. Alvin picked up the crumbled peice of paper and jumped out of the car with the paper in his bookbag and headed inside and to his shared room with his brothers. When he got in he saw his brothers writing down some songs while the darkettes were on theodores bed crying. So alvin grabbed his brothers arm and lead them into the hallway. "guys whats with them?" Alvin asked. His brothers shrugged.

"we don't know. When they came in they went strait to theos bed and started to cry. We tried to talk to them but they said to leave them alone so we did." Simon said.

"well i found this on the car floor and it was from the girls so let's read it." Then he uncrumbled the paper and they all read they got done they were confused.

"what do they mean by todays the day?" theodore asked. His brothers shrugged. Then the saw the darkettes come down the hallway."where you guys going?"

"home." eleanor said.

"why?" alvin asked.

"because were to depressed. We can do this tomorrow but not ya guys." Brittany said. Then the darkettes went through the doggie door and went home. Then it hit simon.

"guys i think i know why they are depressed." Simon said.

"Then say it so i can not worry anymore."

"well their probably depressed because they were put in the orphanage which is today."

"well can you prove it?" Theodore asked.

"ya follow me to the computer." They then went to the computer room and jumped on the table where the computer was. Simon opened up the windows tab and searched...'Australias orphanages.' he pressed enter and google pulled up 2 orphanges in australia. One was at the far end of austrailia and one was 2 miles away from the forest. So simon clicked the one 2 miles away from the forest. He clicked records and found a lot of kids, and teens that were put in the orphanage since 1970. He kept scrolling down until he found the darkettes."guys look i found them." Alvin and theodore then walked to the computer."it says they were their from 2003-2006."

"well click their names so we can figure out more about what happened." Alvin said. Simon nodded and clicked their names. He started reading why they were put in the orphanage in the first place.

"ok it says that their parents put them in the orphanage because they hurt their cousins. The girls tried to blame them about how they hurt them instead of them hurting their cousins but their parents didn't belive them. So they put them in the orphanage when they had too much of this lying and blaming."

"ya but it says here that the orphanage lady didn't belive their parents so when they left she took the girls into a room and told them to tell the truth so they did. And it says that they were walking to their aunt and uncles tree but bumped into their cousins and they started yelling at them saying that they destroyed their family. But all the girls did was help out but their cousins got mad and started punching and kicking them. So the girls were limping while laying on the ground crying. So their cousins left pretending to be hurt. when they got home their parents started yelling at them for what their cousins did and their parents put them in the the lady asked the girls who their cousins were and the girls said that their cousins are jessie,sasha and alex." Theodore said. The boys started to freak out.

"WERE DATING THEIR COUSINS?!" Alvin yelled.

"why didn't they tell us that jessie and her sisters were their cousins."

"well this explains why they hate them so much.A-" but simon got cut off by alvin

"and they've changed because jessie and her sisters came back and their probably Still mad at them for what they did. That's it i'm going over to the chipettes house to talk to brittany." He said.

"hurry back." Alvin nodded and ran out the doggie door outside and walked down the sidewalk to see brittany on the other side of the road sitting in the grass picking flowers while looking depressed. So he looked both ways then ran across the road. He walked up to brittany and sat next to her.

"what do you want alvin?" She said.

"why didn't you tell us that jessie,sasha and alex were your cousins?" Alvin said.

"because we don't really like to talk about them. After what they did to us i jus-" but she cut herself off."wait..how do you know that jessie and her sisters were our cousins?"

"um..well when we saw you leave all depressed simon had an idea and went to the computer and looked up the australia orphanages. We found two but one was far away and the other one was two miles away from the forset so we picked that one. When he opened it he clicked the records and we found a whole lot of children and teens. We finally found yours and read what happened and thats how we found out."

"oh well when they came to the school me and my sisters knew that they just wanna ruin our lives so their getting us back. But like i said i don't really like to talk about them."

"oh um we-" but alvin got cut off by his phone vibrating. He looked at it and it read dave. He read his text and texted back."sorry i have to go. See ya tomorrow." He then stood up and helped brittany up.

"ya well we might not go to school tomorrow. Anyway by alvin." Brittany then kissed alvin on the cheek and went inside. Alvin felt a little spark that he didn't feel with jessie but went home while holding the place where brittany kissed he got home he ran through the doggie door still happy. Simon and theodore noticed and went to his brother.

"hmmm..happiness,lack of paying attention,daydreaming lovingly. Alvin did someone kiss you?" Simon said. Alvin nodeed."who?"

"b-brittany." Alvin said.

"WHAT?! Brittany kissed you."

" Ya but on the cheek and i felt something inside me that i didn't feel with jessie. I felt a spark and it means something."

"dude what will jessie think?"

"she'll hate me but i already hate her. She hurt brittany by making her parents put her in the i'm going to break up with her." then alvin texted jessie that we are through and deleted her number."and i think you guys should do the same with her sisters."

"your right. Because for what alex did was hurtful and cruel so i'm breaking up with her." Theodore said. He then texted alex that we are through. And so did simon with brittany came through the doggie door.

"hey guys." She said.

"hey britt." The chipmunks said.

"um...i left something in your room and wondered if i can get it."

"Ya sure come on we will help you find it." Alvin said. Then they all went to the boys room and looked everywhere until alvin found it."hey is this it?" brittany turned towards him.

"ya. Thanks alvin." She then took it from him and looked at the picture then back at smiled and he smiled back."bye guys we won't be going to school tomorrow so you guys won't see us around. Anyways bye see ya tomorrow afternoon." She then left. Alvin noticed a picture fall from brittanys grasp so he ran to it and picked it up. He saw that it was a picture of him with brittanys writing that said,_'love you alvin forever and always~brittany3'_ he smiled at what she said and heard the doggie door swoosh,that meant she just he showed it to his brothers.

"guys look. this fell from brittanys grasp."

"it's a picture of you." Theodore said.

"ya it is. Well she just left so you better return it." Simon said. Alvin nodded and ran out the doggie door to find brittany on the otherside of the road walking to her house. So he looked both ways and ran across the street.

"Brittany!" Alvin yelled. She turned around to look at him.

"alvin what are you doing?" She asked.

"you dropped this." he handed the picture towards her and she gasped. she took it from him and blushed. he just chuckled at her cheeks.

"you weren't supposed to see that."

"why?"

"well i was going to give it to you but when i saw you with jessie it just broke my heart. So i bring it around with me so i can at least see your face through a photo to remind me who i fell in love with." then alvin put a paw on her cheek and kiss her on the was surprised at first but kissed back while holding alvins paw that is on her cheek. They then broke apart after 30 seconds.

"well we broke up with them when we figured out what happened and i love you too brittany. I always have but i thought you didn't feel the same." Brittany just smiled.

"well you thought wrong alvin. I felt the same way but was to stuborn to admit it."

"so does this mean we are going out?"

"ya. see ya tomorrow alvin."

"by britt." Then they went to their seperate ways to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

-with the chipmunks-

it was 2 hours before school ends and the chipmunks were at their lockers."guys guess what?" Alvin asked his brothers.

"what alvin?" Simon and theodore said.

"me and brittany are finally going out." Then his brothers started to congratulate him.

"congrats man you finally asked her." Simon said while patting his back. Theodore just gave him a thumbs up. Then they heard the entrance door open. They turned to see the darkettes dressed in all black with their hoodies on their heads. They still wore their black skirts with the chains. They saw them coming into the school while looking around. They heard brittany say"were clear." Her sisters nodded and they started to walk towards their homeroom classroom. They looked around one more time and took their hoods off their heads. Before brittany could jump and open the door jessie and her sisters tackled the chipmunks gasped and alvin pulled out his phone and recorded it. Then they rolled around until the new chipettes pinned the darkettes to the ground. Then chipmunks heard jessie and her sisters say

"YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY YOU LITTLE BRAT." This made the darkettes gasp and get angry. This made the darkettes flip the new chipettes off them and made them land on their darkettes got up and so did the new chipettes. They faced eachother and then the new chipettes did the unexpected and punched the darkettes in the darkettes backed up while holding their nose. when they stopped they stood 10 feet away from eachother almost to wear the chipmunks were watching. The darkettes touched their bloody nose and grinned.

"you just made the biggest mistake of your lives ladies." Brittany said. The chipmunks saw the darkettes fur turn darker. Then they saw the darkettes open their eyes and they hade bright eyes. Then the darkettes got on all fours and started to growl. Then they started to run and the darkettes started to fight with the new chipettes karate style. After a couple of minutes the darkettes grabbed the new chipettes shirt and stared at them eye-to-eye. The new chipettes started to get scared."you better leave us alone or we will hurt you even more." The new chipettes nodded quickly.

"ok we won't bother you anymore...promise." Jessie said.

"good." The darkettes said. Then they threw the new chipettes on the ground and the new chipettes got on all fours quickly and ran away. The darkettes started to breath slowly and heavily and felt dizzy. Their fur started to return back to normal and so did their eyes but their vision started to go blurry."alvin.." Brittany whispered before everything went black. She then fell on the floor unconsious.

"simon..." Jeanette whispered before she fell unconcious on the floor.

"theodore..." Eleanor whispered before she fell unconsious on the floor. The chipmunks felt worried and ran to them. Alvin turned off the recorder and ran to brittanys side while simon and theodore ran to jeanette and eleanors side. They had to rush them to the nurse so they picked them up and went strait for the nurse. When they got to the nurses office they knocked on the door. The nurse answered it and saw the chipmunks holding unconsious darkettes. Thr nurse gasped and picked them up.

"Lay them here." The nurse chipmunks nodded and layed their counterparts on the bed."ok what happened." Then alvin got his phone out and showed the nurse the video. She had to hook it up on the computer since his phone is tiny. When the video was done she went strait for the phone and called the hospitail. The chipmunks were worried on what happened to them. This never happened to them before and it happened today not to long ago.

-claires house-

claire had the day off so she was at home watching tv. Then after a while she heard a knock at the door."who could be knocking at this hour?" Claire asked herself. She went to the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door she saw nobady but when she looked down she saw a boy and girl chipmunk. One was a blonde chipette with electric blue eyes and had on a orange shirt with a black skirt. The guy chipmunk was a brown furred chipmunk with purple eyes and had on a yellow sweater with a black hoodie."hello...how may i help you?"

"hi i'm amy and this is my husband Josh and we are here from Australia looking for our kids."Amy said.

"oh well what are their names? I can look them up so we can find them."

"their names are brittany,jeanette and-" but amy got cut off by claire.

"eleanor."

"you know them?" Josh questioned.

"ya they live with me."

"well can we come in and know more about what they have been doing?" Claire nodded and let them in. The two chipmunks hopped on the couch chair and claire sat on the couch.

"so what do you wanna know about them?"

"well we really want to know is what have they been up to in life." Amy said.

"Well they have became famous rockstars, they have been doing cheerleading and they have grown a lot since i found them on the street."

"wow we-" but josh got cut off by claires cell ringing.

"oh sorry hold on a sec." Then claire answered the phone."hello...yes this is her...what!...oh o-ok...yes i will be down there in a while..thank you bye." Then claire hung up and looked at the two chipmunks worried.

"whats wrong?" Amy questioned.

"your kids are in the hospitial."

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"ya come on. I need to tell dave." Then claire texted dave to get from his work to the hospitail imediatly because the darkettes are in the hospitial. They hopped in the car and drove strait to the hospitial. When they got their they saw a nurse coming down the hall."um..excuse me nurse."

"oh yes...how may i help you?" The nurse asked.

"um...have you seen three female chipmunks come here?"

"oh yes i just came from their room. Their still unconcious but will wake up soon. We don't know what caused it. Anyway their down the hall take a right and their in room 136." They nodded and went to the room. When they got to the room claire opened the door and the darkettes parents went strait for the bed. The chipmunks were confused.

"uh..claire who are they?" Alvin asked.

"thats their parents. They came to see them." Claire said. Then the chipmunks hoped on the bed and claire walked to the darkettes. They were still unconcious with their chests moving up and down."how did this happen?" Alvin then hooked his phone to the tv and simon turned it on.

"Look." Simon said. Then they turned to the tv and watched what happen. When it was over the chipmunks looked at the darkettes parents. They saw that their face was worried and sad at the same time. Their parents looked at their daughters and started to brush their hair back.

"no this can't be happening." Amy whispered.

"what do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"she means is that if they overwork their anger their fur turns dark and their eyes brighten. Then they get unconsious and can die." alvin still looked confused. Simon noticed this and explained it to alvin clearly.

"what she means is if they get too angry they can die." Simon explained. This made alvins eyes wide and walk up to brittany.

"please be okay britt. I need you with me. Just please be ok." Alvin said. He and his brothers felt a tear run down their furry cheek.

"alvin..." They heard brittany whisper.

"simon..." Jeanette whispered.

"theo..." Eleanor whispered. This made their ears go up.

"did i just hear our names?" theodore said.

"i-i think so." Simon said.

"mom." Jeanette whispered.

"daddy." Eleanor whispered. Then their parents turned to their daughters. They saw jeanette and eleanor stirr and start to open their eyes. Everybody except alvin gasp.

"jeanette,eleanor." Amy and john said.

"mom." Jeanette said queitly.

"daddy." Eleanor said quietly.

"yes it us we're so glad your okay." Amy said.

"w-what happened?" Jeanette said.

"you let your anger take over you. You could've died but you two fought through." Josh said. Jeanette and eleanor looked worried by the word 'two'. Then they both looked at their older sister and found that she had not woken up yet and to find alvin sitting next to her while holding her paw.

"but what about britt? When is she going to wake up?" Eleanor said. She felt a tear run down her furry cheek.

"we don't know ellie but all we know is that she had the most anger against jessie and she made her anger take up her full body and brain. But we all have hope that she will wake up soon." Amy said. Eleanor and jeanette nodded.

"uh..alvin can you move away from britt for a sec?" Jeanette asked alvin. He nodded and walked to his brothers who were by her parents. The jeanette got on her two feet and stood up while shaking. She walked to the other side of brittany while limping. While walking over to brittany she fell and landed on her stomach. Simon ran to her and helped her up."thanks s-simon." Simon smiled and helped jeanette to her sister. When they got their jeanette sat next to brittany while holding her paw. Eleanor held brittanys other paw and they both gave it a squeeze. Then eleanor began to sing bridge of light by p!nk while looking at brittany.

Eleanor:

Just when you think

Hope is lost,

And giving up

Is all you got,

And blue turns black,

Your confidence is cracked,

There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation

Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

E+J:

That's when you can build a bridge of light,

That's what turns the wrong so right

That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns night time into day,

That's when loneliness goes away,

That's why you gotta be strong tonight,

Only love can build us a bridge of light

Jeanette:

When your feet are made of stone

And you're convinced that you're all alone

Look at the stars instead of the dark

You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost

And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost

E+J:

That's when love can build a bridge of light

That's what turns the wrong so right

That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns night time into day

That's when loneliness goes away,

That's why you gotta be strong tonight

'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Eleanor:

Deep breath, take it on the chin

But don't forget to let the love back in

(Then the chipmunks joined in.)

E+J+chipmunks:

That's when love can build a bridge of light

That's what turns the wrong so right

That's when you can't give up the fight

And that's when love turns night time into day,

That's when loneliness goes away

That's why you gotta be strong tonight

'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Jeanette:

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

Eleanor:

Of light...

Of light...

When they were done jeanette and eleanor started to cry."we want her to wake up." Jeanette said.

"we know but it takes when her anger took over her brain." Amy said. Jeanette and eleanor nodded. They only have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days and brittany still hasn't woken up. She has been whisphering everybodys names but no stirring. This is concerning everyone mostly alvin and her sisters. jeanette and eleanor got out of the hospitail the day after they woke up and went back to and theodore had the guts to ask out jeanette and eleanor and they said the teachers have been asking about brittany and jeanette and eleanor hooked up the video for everyone to see. Then the princibal decided to expel jessie and her sisters for two months. Since the video everybody made cards for them and brittany. The finsished cards go home and to the hospitail. Today the chipmunks,jeanette and eleanor are at school while the darkettes parents are with claire at the house. At school the gang was in math class."ok can anybody sol-" but she got cut off by the phone. She answered it and was happy."chipmunks,jeanette,eleanor.."

"ya." They said.

"brittany has woken up and claire came to pick you guys up." Then everybody started to get excited. Then the chipmunks,jeanette and eleanor jumped from their desks and ran out the door. at the entrance they saw claire waiting for them.

"hey claire We are ready to see britt." Alvin said.

"hi guys. So lets go." Claire said. They nodded and they all ran to claires car to see the darkettes parents sitting in the passenger seat waiting. The ride was silent. But when they got to the hospitail they ran to brittanys room. When they got inside the chipmunks,jeanette,eleanor and the darkettes parents stood at the door. They saw brittany trying to walk over while limping to the button so she can get help. But what scared them is that brittany was at the edge of the bed. At her last step she limped and started to fall off the bed. Alvins instincts kicked in and he ran and caught brittany in his arms. Everyone gasped in happiness and brittany whispered "alvin." Loud enough for him to hear.

"ya it's me. don't that again please you could've got hurt." alvin said while putting brittany back in her hospitial bed.

"sorry alvin but i was hungry and needed food. and i got worried when i didn't see my sisters beside me." then the nurse came to the room with a thepiscope in the hands.

"ok brittany i need to check your heart race one more time bec-" but she cut herself off when she saw everyone and a worried brittany."is this a bad timing?" brittany nodded.

"well since you are already here i guess you can do it."

"ok but i need to tell your family afterwards."

"ok." then the nurse put the scope on her heart and heard a normal heart race.

"ok it is back to normal. Just be careful in the future." brittany nodded and the nurse looked over at her family.

"w-what do you mean by back to normal heart race." alvin questioned.

"*sigh* well earlier when i was checking on her i found her awake but breathing heavily and sorta fast. I checked her heart rate and found that it was slowing down so i grabbed the oxegen tank because she didn't hve enough air to breath. Anyway i put it on her and began putting oxygen into her. After a while her breathing became normal and i let her watch tv. And that was when i called claire." Everyone gasped and looked at brittany. They found her looking down at the bed depressed. Alvin and her parents went by her side.

"i knew this would happen." Her mother said.

"what do you mean mom?" Brittany questioned.

"well when you were at school you saw jessie and let your anger take over your whole body and brain. And by doing that you could've died."

"wait how come me and my brothers or probably any other chipmunk can't do that?" Alvin asked.

"well it runs in the family. They got it from my parents and they have been close to letting their anger take over them but we stopped it somehow. " then jessie and her sisters came through the door and looked at the darkettes angry. The darkettes looked back even more angry and the rest of them notice their fur turn dark and their eyes are turning bright. Their parents tried to remember how they calmed them down and amy finally remebered. The darkettes growled and jumped off their bed and attack the new chipettes and the new chipettes attacked back."josh the lullaby it's the only way to calm them down."

"ok but how does it start?" Josh asked.

"I will start and you will carry on with me now lets sing." Josh nodded and amy started to sing the lullaby to calm her daughters down.

Amy:

As your life falls away from view  
As the time runs away  
Whatever will you do  
Do you want me again, my dear?  
I will wait for you

(Josh reconized the song and began singing his solo.)

Josh:

As your thoughts turn to prey on you  
I will keep them away, so far away  
Through the dark night I'll stay with you  
I will comfort you  
Oh, I will

Together:

Calm down  
Your nervous state  
I'll sing you a lullaby

Calm down  
'Cause no mistake  
Should keep you up all night

Fall down  
Here with me  
Baby, we'll be alright  
Baby, we'll be alright

Calm down

This made the darkettes calm down and relax. Their fur and eyes turned back to their normal color."it worked." Alvin whispered. The chipmunks went to the darkettes sides and picked them up bridail style. They set them on the bed to relax. Then alvin turned around and looked at jessie strait into the eyes."what do you want jessie?"

"oh nothing. But i will get my revenge on brittany soon." Jessie said. Then jessie and her sisters left. Alvin was confused but shook it off. He turned back to brittany and found her talking to the nurse. The nurse said she can go home today and brittany got happy.

-the next day-

the chipmunks were at their lockers and the darkettes were at their lockers. Anyways when the chipmunks opened their lockers they found a note. It said...

_Dear chipmunks,_

_or should i say losers. Anyway were through because we relized that our popularity isn't growing and we only dated you for the money and fame. Like we said were through you guys are the lamest and stupidest boyfriends we ever had. See ya losers._

_from,_

_the darkettes._

When they were finished reading they got mad and slammed their lockers. They then ran over to the darkettes mad. When they got to their lockers the darkettes noticed that they were mad so they asked "Whats wrong?" The darkettes asked.

"WERE THROUGH!" They yelled while holding the letter to the darkettes chest. The chipmunks then ran away from the darkettes. The darkettes removed the letter from their chests and read it. When they got done they ran home crying. When they got home they ran strait for brittanys bedroom and cried on the floor. Their parents notice and went to their crying daughters.

"Whats wrong girls?" Josh asked his daughters.

"jessie and her sisters wrote a fake letter saying mean things about the chipmunks and now they broke up with us." Explained jeanette. The sisters cried more.

"oh don't worry. Hey i got an idea you girls can stay home from school the rest of the day and practice for the pep ralley tomorrow." Amy said. The girls nodded."ok if you need anything we'll be in the living room"

"no." Brittany whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"what?"

"no. Were going back to school and take care of jessie and her stupid sisters for taking our chipmunks away from us."

"ok just don't hurt them to much." Josh said.

"ok." The darkettes said. They then ran out of their room,downstairs and out the doggie door. They ran on all fours to the school. When they got their they saw a guy just going in the school so they ran as fast as they can to the entrance and they made it. When they got inside they looked for jessie and her sisters and they found them by their lockers. They started getting mad and ran over their then without the new chipettes noticing the darkettes pinned them to their lockers. But they didn't notice the chipmunks watching from their lockers.

"i thought we told you idiots to leave us alone?!" The darkettes said. Then the new chipettes elbowed the darkettes in the rib cage and the darkettes let go of their cousins. Then the new chipettes pinned the darkettes to the lockers.

"i know but we had crossies so it doesn't count." Jessie said.

"you took the chipmunks away from us!" yelled jeanette.

"we know. Like we said before your parents put you three losers in the orphanage if we ever see you again we'll hurt you and distroy everything you love and that meant your popularity,fame,money and the chipmunks." Alex explained.

"ya and that was us that wrote that letter to those idiot chipmunks. We only dated them for the popularity and fame. We never loved them...we only wanted to let you dummies suffer in heartbreak and it worked. They are so dum to even believe that you guys wrote that." sasha said. They started laughing but stopped when they notice the darkettes fur darken. They started getting scared because they know whats going to happen next. The darkettes opened their eyes and their eyes were bright. The chipmunks gasped and whispered no. The new chipettes let go of their cousins and backed away frightened. The darkettes turned around and looked at them mad.

"RUN!" Jessie yelled then the new chipettes turned around and started to run for the entrance. But the darkettes started to run fast and stopped in front of their cousins. The new chipettes stopped scared. The darkettes picked up their cousins by their shirts and threw them against the lockers. Since their parents said not to hurt them to much they thought that they did enough because the new chipettes are shaking when they got up.

" you better not do that again or else we hurt you way more then three days ago. We didn't do it today because out parents said not to hurt you bad so we won't but next time we will." Eleanor said. The new chipettes nodded fast and ran away on all fours. The darkettes grinned and their fur and eyes went back to normal. The chipmunks thought they would faint and become unconcious but this time they didn't and that surprised them. The darkettes started high fiving eachother then jeanette said...

"now lets go home and celebrate us defeating our cousins after our whole childhood of being bullied by those worthless little suckers." Jeanette said. The sisters started laughing.

"well lets go." Eleanor said.

"wait! I forgot something." Brittany said.

"well what is it?"

"uh...it's just my jacket..brb." Eleanor and jeanette rolled their eyes and brittany left. Brittany ran to her locker and did her combo. When she was done she grabbed her jacket and she grabbed the lyrics to a song that she and her sisters want to perform at the pep rally. She then closed her locker and ran to her sisters."ok lets get going. we still need to practice for the pep ralley tomorrow." They nodded and they left the school happy.


	7. Chapter 7

When the darkettes got home they went strait for their parents."mom, dad we did it!" Brittany yelled. Their parents hugged them and kissed their heads.

"good job. Now the pep ralley is tomorrow so you might want to practice ok. But in your room because it's going to rain soon." Amy said.

"ok mom." The darkettes said. Then they ran upstairs to their room. They layed on their stomachs in the middle of the floor.

"ok before we start i want to say i am happy that we controled our anger and destroyed our cousins." Eleanor said.

"yaya baby!" Brittany said. Jeanette laughed at her sister."ok so back to the songs. I was thinking we do baby I by ariana grande"

"hmm...not bad but what about Lights by ellie gouldling" jeanette suggested.

"oh oh what about both. I like both songs so why not." Eleanor said.

"ok. Nice job ellie" eleanor smiled. Then brittany got out the lyrics to baby I from her bookbag and since they all knew the song lights they didn't need the lyrics. Eleanor looked up the instramental to baby I. When she found it she pressed play and they started to sing.

Brittany:

Baby I got love for thee

So deep inside of me I don't know where to start

J+E:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Brittany:

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

No, no

J+E:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Brittany:

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane

The words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied

J+e: (and twisted)

Brittany:

I can't explain what I'm

J+E: (feeling)

All:

And I say baby, baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Jeanette:

Baby I'm so down for you

No matter what you do, (real talk), I'll be around

B+E:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Jeanette:

Oh baby

See baby I been feelin' you

Before I even knew what feelings were about

Oh baby

B+E:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Jeanette:

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy

Words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue tied

B+E:

(and twisted)

Jeanette:

I can't explain what

B+E:

(I'm feeling)

All:

And I say baby baby, baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Eleanor:

Straight up, you got me,

All in, how could I not be,

I sure hope you know

J+B:

(I sure hope you know)

Eleanor:

If it's even possible, I love you more

Than the word love can say it

J+B:

(say it)

It's better not explaining

That's why I keep saying...

All:

Baby I

Oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) ooh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh baby, baby I

All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby

Baby, baby

when they were done they high fived and it started to rain."huh...i guess mother nature is upset." Eleanor said.

"why she mad?" Brittany asked.

"well it's thundering outside and When it thunders mother natures mad at something an-" eleanor got cut off.

"no i mean why is she mad."

"oh. I don't know. Maybe she's mad at something that we did."

"or what the chipmunks did." Jeanette added in.

"ya. Well she's probably mad because they broke up with us."

"oh oh. Sorry to change the subject but instead of lights we can do ooh la la by britney spears. Sound good?" Brittany suggested.

"but i thought you hated her and her music?" Jeanette asked.

"well we did circus and it was by her and you don't see me complaining do you?" They shook their heads as a no."good now do you know the song?"

" i listen to her music when her songs fit my problems." Eleanor said.

"good. How about you jeanette?"

"i'm good." jeanette said.

"ok. So what do we do now?"

"how about talk to us." A familiar voice said. The darkettes gasped and turned around to see the chipmunks staring at them worried.

"what are you guys doing here?" Jeanette asked.

"we wanted to talk. We saw what happened in the hallway today and were really sorry about what we said. We didn't know and we were so stupid to believe that note." Alvin said.

"ya well apoligy accepted." Jeanette said.

"really. Even though we said were through right to your faces." The darkettes nodded. Then the chipmunks walked right up to their counterparts and hugged them and they hugged back.

"so are we back together?" Simon asked.

"yep forever and ever." Jeanette said.

* * *

**I know i haven't updated this story in a while and i don't think this chapter is really that good. But anyways i hoped you enjoyed it and please review. Thank you. Next chapter coming soon**


End file.
